Strange
by alwaysandforeveryou1
Summary: when fate shoves 5 completely different people together find out how one night can change everything. some people will welcome true feelings which will shock everyone "I'm going to prove to you I care" & secrets will be exposed "Nathan what's wrong?"
1. the Beginning

Season 1 episode 6

They say stranger things have happened, but I don't know if I can believe that, after tonight and all. Lucas and Nathan Scott walking alone together at night, and there NOT killing each other off. Peyton slowly pulls the bug to a stop turning down the music

"Hey, What happened?" Peyton questions the 2 boys, the 2 brothers

"we could ask you the same thing" Lucas belts back

"get in" Brooke says still a little mad about earlier events but who wouldn't be they fell on her ankle. The boys get in the car without a single word throw out they all agree Brooke will sit in the middle of the 2 boys silence echo's through the car, till Peyton finds a way to break the silence

"so Luke did you know how good Haley is at sucking?" at 1st my checks go red at embracement but I know this will cut out the awkwardness

"Little miss Haley?" Lucas asked shocked

"hey thanks Luke but you knew my brothers taught me that if anything ever were to happen" they all looked appalled all of them but Peyton that is who was there and thought she'd play along to their stupid pervy ideas

"that's a good skill they taught you, really came in handy, we would have been stuck there if not for you so remember to thank you brothers and ask them if they like to teach me a lesson or to in sucking" Lucas, Nathan, And Brooke's faces paled with the idea of what they believed I did tonight jealousy grew on the faces of Nathan 1st then Lucas and here I am sitting wondering why? Why would the 2 of them care? Maybe it's about the thought of what they think I did tonight and then my brothers teaching Peyton that makes them jealous.

"Haley Bob James you better explain to me what's going on" Lucas's voice run 1st I chuckled

"Luke you have to know I showed you before remember?" I ask he looks puzzled

"we did nothing like that young lady" he almost goes into hysterics when Peyton and I burst out into a fit of laughter

"you 3 have extremely dirty minds" I start off laughing so hard I have to stop for a minute

"I syphoned gas out of a truck" I continue the relief washes over the boys face's

"oh Haley speaking of which now that I don't have to kill you… your mom called and said something about you having to be home all week or maybe more alone because something happened to Taylor and they had to rush to get her but her and Quinn and your Brothers are going to be there all around the same time" I gave Luke a look he knows how I don't like to stay Home alone

"why did they call you?" I asked

"something about your cell phone being off and that they couldn't wait because Taylor needed them right away" I frowned

"you know Taylor and I are going to get into it, she's always doing something wrong and not caring about anybody else!" I say hoping the others aren't listening but when I glance around I see 3 pairs of eyes on me and 1 glancing between me and the road

"I know because you don't like to stay at your house alone" Luke speaks out spilling a secret of mine to kids we might never talk to again, Great I thought it will be all over school

'Tutor girl scared of being left home alone' I can hear it now the taunting laugh's the foolish name calling

"Haley!" I've come back to reality by Nathan's voice

"what?" I ask

"how big is your family?" he asked and everyone but Luke nods to his question

"I have 3 older sisters and 3 older brothers" they all look at me like I'm crazy and yes I know I have a really big family but come on

"what's there names?" asked Brooke more than likely trying to hear more about my brothers

"well my sisters are Vivian James, Quinn James, and Taylor James, then my brothers are Ryan James, Austin James, Chad James." I said but I notice Nathan freezes after I say Taylor James

"Nathan what's wrong?" I ask

"Does your sister kind of a slut, has a tattoo on her lower back longish brown blonde hair? " Nathan asks

"yeah?"

"Oh gosh" is all I hear come out of Nathans mouth for around 5 minutes

"what's the big deal about Taylor?" I finally get the nerve to ask

"I had my 1st time with her at my 1st high school party" Nathan whispers but it's just quiet enough in the car so I can hear him perfectly…. I can't believe I actually have feelings for this guy, a guy who lost his virginity to my slut of a sister as the words slipped out of Nathan's mouth the car shook to a ruff stop Peyton sighed looking at me

"Were out of gas again and still stuck in the middle of nowhere" I just look at her but before I can even process what's going on or what I'm doing I jump out of the car running with the gas hand and already cut hose and take off in the direction I believe cars might lie. I just need time to myself to think. Lucas was right about Nathan about getting close to all these people I don't fit in with. About a ten minute walk I find 3 trucks and suck the gas out of 2. That should be enough gas to get home, where ever home was. I had my stuff in my hand and my direction the 10 minute walk I was going to make into a 15 minute walk I didn't want to be put back in that car. But finally when I do get back to the car Lucas runs up to me hugging me tight

"we were worried Haley none of us know this area and it's not safe to go off alone" he lectured me but I wiggled out of his embrace opening the gas lid and pouring the liquid inside.

"Haley" I couldn't figure out which one of them said it, male or female and I put the lid back on the car im snatched by some boys wearing bright yellow in an older looking car

"well, looks like we found a lady raven to mess with." One of the boys said as they drove off fast but not fast enough, if they wanted they could catch up and save me. If they wanted to

~Lucas~

She slipped right threw my fingertips because of these people let Haley do it alone I look at Nathan

"great so what's your guys plan now? One of us down one more to go?" Peyton looked hurt

"Luke it's not like that I promise" Nathan just stood there with a blank expression

"Lucas ..." he says distantly

"What?" I reply

"those were the guys" what guys I ask myself our guys? No that's impossible, wait the hicks? Oh god…..

"Please tell me you're not referring to thing, thing one, and thing three" I asked scared Nathan just nods and I know they have my best friend it's like we all have the same idea shoot threw our heads as we all get into the car Nathan in the driver seat me in passenger and the 2 girls in back Nathan is driving so fast I swear I can see their car, then something pops into my head

"dude, what do you think they're going to do to her, we got them pretty mad Nathan, and as you know Haley gives everyone the benefit of the doubt, if they hurt her. I'll kill them." I finish Nathan glances at me

"you're not going to believe me but I care about Haley she's my friend and the only one who believes I have potential in something besides basketball so yes Lucas I'm with you they touch her their dead" the girls in the backseat awed and before I can reply we pull up in what looks like an abandoned factory or ware house, and park next to their car, that's when we heard a terrifying scream

"Haley!" I shout and run for the building and I know Nathan is following my close we open the door and the sight in front of me makes me want to strangle each and every one of them slowly watching the life drain from their faces. There all surrounding Haley trying to rape her she was tied down to a table and one of them is on top of her. As I'm about to run up to them they start talking

"so which Raven Scott are you dating?"

"They both seem to like you and damn I can see why, but that must make you Haley right?" Haley stopped moving

"wondering how I know your name? Well they were talking about you when we picked them up earlier sadly they got away but now we got you sweetness and I can see why they like you" you can hear Haley sobbing

"Please let me go, I won't tell anyone about this please I'll tell Lucas you just dropped me off on the side of the road and I slipped and hit my face really hard, Please" she sobbed and beg

"and if I do let you go what about your other boy Nathan I believe his name is" he asked I glanced back at Nathan and he looked ready to hit somebody.

"He won't even care please the only you person you have to worry about caring is Lucas he's the only person who ever cared please" before I could process what was going on Nathan rushed in front of me and threw the guy off of Haley untying her hands and then went to get hit the guy coming after him or guys I should say and left Haley to untie her feet I ran toward Nathan and grabbed one of the 2 guys and just started to hit him taking all my frustrations out on this guy who tried to hurt Haley,

"Lucas!" Haley yelled and I felt her try to grab my arm pulling me away I look down to find him passed out I let Haley pull me up I hugged Haley and took note of her face bloody and bruised I looked around for Nathan he was now hitting the guy that was on Haley I looked around to notice all 3 were knocked out cold so I threw a kick in and grabbed Nathan

"come on man let's get Haley out of here okay?" Nathan looked at Haley a look of hurt crossed his face before he grabbed Haley into his arms hugging her.

"I'm going to prove to you I care Haley James" he whispered to her

"come on guys let's get out of here" Haley went to go walk away when she yelped out in pain before anyone could react Nathan picked up Haley carrying her to the car

"Is it your ankle?" Nathan asked Haley just nodded. When we finally reached the car I slipped into the back seat next to Peyton Nathan set Haley down in the passenger seat and then went to the driver seat. It seemed like it was going to be a long way home

~Haley~

"How long are we from home?" I asked no one in particular

"uh around 2 hours…maybe more if we don't find a gas station soon" Nathan answered

"great" I mumbled I looked around the car and noticed Brooke sound asleep probably from the meds still but what surprised me was Lucas and Peyton all cuddled up talking quietly among themselves they looked so cute I smiled slightly but dropped it fast when I felt the pain I hoped no one would notice my weakness but much to my dismay Nathan did

"Does it hurt?" he asked glancing between me and the road

"only a little" I replied while yawning

"get some sleep hales" it felt like wild fire spread thru my body as he called me that… it sounded like heaven from his mouth

"are you sure?" I asked

"yeah you've been through a lot" I smiled at him the best I could

"Thanks this will most likely be the only sleep I get anyways" he once again glance between me and the road

"why?" he asked concerned

"I don't like being home alone especially at night and after a night like this I'm bound to have nightmares" I said while blushing

"oh wont Luke stay with you?" I turned slightly the sight of Luke and Peyton

"Yeah if he wasn't already staying with Peyton" he looked at them thru his mirror

"don't you have other friends?" he asked I just looked at him he was looking at the road so no eye contact was made as I said this

"no, not many people like the nerd I mean I basically was raised with Luke and I'm lucky to have him but he's the only friend I have and most time I feel like I'm holding him back from being friends with well I guess more people" He once again looked at me for a split second and turned his attention back to the road

"hey listen to me anyone would be lucky to be friends with you, your great and beautiful who wouldn't want to be friends with you?"

'You!' I thought but never dared to say the words out loud were getting along why ruin it…wait did he just call me beautiful? Omg he did as I realize this I blush a harsh crimson red

"and hey Lucas doesn't have friends because of him not because of you" he joked before I could react he yet again spoke

"but um you could spend the night at my house if you want we could stop by your house and get you cloths and stuff then you could spend the night" I'm shocked but I mean what could it hurt right not me he'd never hurt me he just saved me

"um would it be alright with your parents? And only if it's okay with them and you want me to" I said not sure why but when I finally realize that Nathan puts me into another world and that I am in the car with 3 other people I turn around wondering why the peanut gallery wasn't giving their 2 cents but I was happy to see they all had been asleep the unnoticed blessing made my heart swell

"I'll call them now and ask but I'm sure they won't" I smiled at him he truly was amazing why couldn't he show everybody this side of him he put his phone on speaker and places it in his lap keeping his eyes on the road

"hello?" answers a sweet voice

"hey mom"

"oh hey honey what's up?" I smiled at the kindness in her voice the caring relationship they had

"um I was actually calling you to ask a question" my stomach was doing flips what was she going to think about me

"yes sweetie?"

"do you think it would be alright if my friend Haley spent the night her parents had to out of town on short notice and she doesn't like to be alone and she's been through a lot tonight so I offered her to stay with us and she made me make sure it was okay with you" he made me sound so pathetic and amazing at the same time

"sure I can't wait to meet her, she sounds great and ugh I hope you will both explain to me Later by she's been through a lot tonight" I close my eyes taking in everything that happened tonight, how would I sit down with Nathan's mother and tell her I almost got raped, a conversation I wouldn't even have with my mother if she cared to listen which she didn't , but then the thought accrued to me tonight or sometime in the near future I would come face to face with not only Nathan's parents but Dan and Deb Scott Lucas's dad be up close and personal with someone who I've heard nothing but bad things about I swallowed hard closed my eyes a little tighter and that truly scared me but for right now I just took comfort in being safe in Nathans presents and willfully let sleep take over me knowing my dreams would be filled with Nathan the guy she would never admit she was totally crushing on and hopefulness that she gained 2 new friends tonight .


	2. Sleeping at Nathan's

Strange Chapter 2

When I awoke I 1st took in the lack of forest we should be around tree hill before I sat up I heard Brooke talking to Lucas I pretended to still be asleep

"It's a shame" Brooke said sighing

"And what would that be Brooke?" Nathan asked sounding tired and irritated

"That They think we can all be friends now, I mean come one sure Lucas is hot and Tutor girl can tell a joke or 2 but they're not like us Nathan" she said in a flirty manor

"And why can't we all be friends?" Nathan asked

"Don't tell me they got you to Nathan I already lost Peyton to Lucas" you could hear the disappointment in her voice

"Not you to Hot shot"

"Your right Brooke, they're not like us we party and do stuff we shouldn't they study" that sentence broke my heart how could he Aim that at me?

"And let's face it I mean were so much prettier" at this Nathan chuckles

"You got that right" I felt tears pooling in my eyes

"But Peyton she's convinced her and Lucas should be together and she and Failey could be BFF's I will not be replaced by her"

"Failey Brooke really?" Nathan asked

"What? Anyways Lucas is spending the night with at her house"

"I know"

"Oh Natey sounds jealous" you could literally hear her smirk

"No Brooke I'm not I don't care what Peyton does or who she sleeps with"

"Oh do you have your eye on tutor girl?...Oh I told Peyton" she squealed in happiness, what's wrong with this girl wasn't she just making fun of me?, Goes I wish I had a girl to talk to, me and Peyton kind of hit it off maybe she would give me advice.

"Brooke she's my tutor that's it" Nathan pressed killing me on the inside Just his tutor Haley that's all you ever could be, you're a nerd, Face I figured now was as good a time as ever to 'wake up' so I groaned and turned toward Nathan opening my eyes slowly

"How long till were home?" I asked my voice sounding like I just woke up, from almost crying

"Like 10 Minutes' Nathan mumbled

"Oh cool so how are you?" I asked just trying to grab at a conversation

"Fine" he kind of snapped at me

"Did I do something to you?" I asked then turned around looking to see if Lucas and Peyton were still asleep I glanced at Brooke and took notice how happy she was with Nathans mood toward me

"No Haley" he said sounding angry

"Then what's your problem?" before he answer the car jerked to a sudden stop I looked up to see us sitting in front of a house

"Will you just wake the 2 of them up?" he asked in the same tone

"Yeah" I said I turned around in my seat and put my hand on Luke's knee

"Luke, Come on dude wake up" I wobbled his knee a little and he stirred awake

"Morning sunshine" I smile at him then reach over and fix his hair

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Fixing your hair before we wake Peyton up" I giggled when it was finally fixed I looked at Lucas

"And now you get to wake her up" I put on one of my big smiles and turn around moments later hearing Peyton groan in annoyance next thing I know Lucas is standing on the outside of the car motioning for me to roll down the window which I did

"Yes?" I asked

"When you get home text me alright so I know you're okay, turn your music up and close your eyes its all the same darkness I promise" he said he leaned in and kissed my forehead heading off with Peyton to what I assume was Peyton's front door I rolled up the window when Nathan started to drive, it was cold,

"So Tutor girl" Brooke started and my stomach dropped scared of what she might say without Lucas around

"Brooke" Nathan Warned

"Yes?" I answered

"What's going on between you and Lucas?" she asked

"Okay 1st EW and 2nd he's like a big brother to me we grew up together he's been all I had at times so were close"

"You guys didn't seem like Brother and sister just then" I turned around as much as my seatbelt would let me and just started at her

"I'm going to guess you're an only child because yes brothers do that kind of thing I don't like Lucas Like that and vice versa"

"Interesting" she hummed

"Brooke your house is right here is it okay if I drop your car off tomorrow?" Nathan asked thankfully breaking into our conversation

"Yeah sure, I just want to go to sleep so if you could hurry this along" she said kind of rudely if I must say so, we dropped Brooke off at her house and then there was nothing but total silence

"Are you sure it's okay?" I asked one last time

"Yeah you heard my mom, but is it okay if we go get your stuff tomorrow you can sleep in a pair of my shorts and a t-shirt tonight, I'm tired" he said and he honestly did so I just nodded as we pulled into his drive way

"I'm sorry to say this but were going to have to have a long talk with my mom before we go to bed" he sighed

"I figured as much" I mumbled

"Alright follow me" he says as he gets out of the lite blue bug I take a deep breath and do as told

"Mom!" he shouted and in came a blonde woman supporting a big smile

"Nathan, hi" she said then glanced at me

"You must be Haley I'm deb it's nice to meet you" she said sticking her hand out I smiled and Returned the favor

"Thank you for letting me stay here and it's nice to meet you also" I said

"Haley I'm sorry but I have to ask, what happened to your face?" I blushed Nathan Led us to the couch and I slowly told his mom about my night and she listened more than my mom ever did, while I was telling his mom Nathan got me ice for my face and stuff to clean it off he also brought me basketball shorts and a t-shirt like he promised

"Thanks" I said as he handed me them

"Welcome um you can change right down the hall 3rd door on the right" he instructed I once again thanked him when I arrived at the bathroom I looked at my face for the 1st time and was ashamed at what I saw, I wasn't pretty on the days my face was intact but now my face is all swollen its blue and purple and has deep cuts in different spots I looked scary as I walked out of the bathroom back to Nathan and his mother I was pushed over by a force I looked up and saw none other than Dan Scott looking at me

"What are you doing in my house?" he asked as he recognized me from seeing my Lucas and him stopping in at the dinner from time to time and saw me working, well this should be interesting I stood there frozen in fear, not knowing what to do….


End file.
